2milledownfandomcom-20200214-history
Redding
Redding, officially the City of Redding, is the county seat of Shasta County, California, in the northern part of the state. It lies along the Sacramento River, is 162 miles (261 kilometers) north of Sacramento, and 120 miles (190 km) south of the Oregon border. Interstate 5 bisects the entire city, from the south to north before it approaches Shasta Lake, which is located 15 miles (24 km) to the north. The 2010 population was 89,861.45 Redding is the largest city in the Shasta Cascade region, and it is the sixth-largest city in the Sacramento Valley, behind Sacramento, Elk Grove, Roseville, Vacaville and Chico. History Indigenous culture Before European settlers came to the area, it was heavily inhabited by a tribe of Native Americans called the Wintu. At their height, the Wintu had as many as 239 villages in the Shasta County area.7 First settlers Although Europeans had been to California as early as 1542, when Juan Rodríquez Cabrillo sailed to what is now the San Diego Bay, the indigenous Indians were probably the only people to inhabit the far Northern California region until Russian fur trappers came through the area in 1815. The first European settlement in the area was established in 1844 by Pierson B. Reading, an early California pioneer who received a Rancho Buena Ventura Mexican land grant for a 26,632 acre area that is now occupied by Redding and Cottonwood, California. At the time of its establishment, it was the northernmost nonnative settlement in California. Founding of Redding During the gold rush, the area that is now composed of Redding was called Poverty Flats. In 1868 the first land agent for the Central Pacific Railroad, a former Sacramento politician named Benjamin Bernard Redding, bought property in Poverty Flats on behalf of the railroad so that it could build a northern terminus there. In the process of building the terminus, the railroad also built a town in the same area, which they named Redding in honor of Benjamin Redding. Redding was officially incorporated on October 4, 18878 Early 20th century In the early twentieth century the town's economic growth was spurred on by the significant copper and iron mineral extraction industry in the surrounding areas. However, the mining industry eventually declined, causing the economy and population to go down by 1920. It recovered by 1930 though. In the thirties the economy saw a boom due to the construction of Shasta Dam to the northwest. The building of the dam, which was completed in 1945, caused Redding's population to nearly double, also spurring the growth and development of other towns in the area.9 Mid to late 20th century Redding continued to grow steadily in the nineteen fifties due to a number of factors, including the region's growing lumber industry and tourism brought about by the newly completed dam. The constructions of Whiskeytown and Keswick dams also helped boost the economy by bringing new workers to the area. Highway Interstate 5 was also built during the sixties and seventies, which added to development and tourism in the region. Growth in Redding during the 60s and 70s was also caused by Redding officials annexing a number of surrounding county areas, including an area east of the Sacramento River made up of the unincorporated community of Enterprise. Enterprise residents voted to support the annexation primarily to acquire less expensive electricity via Redding's municipal utility, which receives power from the dam. During the 1970s, the lumber industry suffered from declines due to multiple circumstances. The decline caused a large amount of lumber mills in the area to close down and heavily impacted the Redding area. Things picked up, though, because of a retail and housing boom in the late 1980s that continued until the mid-1990s. 21st century In 2017, the city adopted a new flag after holding a redesign contest. Geography Subdivisions / Areas Official * Bonnyview * Boulder Creek * College Highlands * Garden Tract * Gold Hills * Hacienda Heights * Hidden Hills * Lake Redding Estates * Layton Oaks * Mary Lake * Miracle Mile * Parkview * Plateau Circle * Ridgewood Estates * Shasta View Gardens * Stanford Hills * Sunset Terrace * Sunset West * The Bluffs * Western Ranches (Greenbelt) * Westwood Manor Non-Official * Blossom Park * Buckeye * Buckeye Terrace * Downtown * Enterprise * Girvan * Greenwood Heights * Kutras Tract * Mt. Shasta Mall * Oasis * Powerline * Quartz Hill * Spring Hill * West Ridge Mobile Home Communities * Redwood Estates * Los Robles Estates * Mountain Shadows Mobile Home Estates * Twin View Terrace Mobile Home Park * Redding Lakeside Mobile Homes Estates Shopping Centers * Cobblestone Shopping Center * Cypress Square Shopping Center Government Mayor : Charles Andersen Vice Mayor : Lorence Guemen (MOHRCA) City council : * Loris Andersen * Mark Alveres * Simon Klement (MOHRCA) Economy Main installation Two small Airport ( RDD & RDZ ) Bus system RABA Coast train Interstate 5 and major state freeways Casino near the freeway Police Chief : Wayne Ference Adj : Leonard Amen (MOHRCA)